Darkmoon Faire (old)
Darkmoon Faire is a traveling fair that showcases the weird and the extraordinary. Often spotted in Elwynn Forest and Mulgore. Introduction A gathering of the exotic from around the world and beyond, Silas Darkmoon has brought together the Darkmoon Faire as a celebration of the wondrous and mysterious found in Azeroth. While the Faire spends most of its time in parts unknown, they do stop from time to time in Mulgore and Elwynn Forest. When the faire is on its way, barkers will stop by Orgrimmar and Ironforge to announce its arrival. It is interesting to note that both the Darkmoon Faire and the traveling show featured in Home Box Office's original series Carnivale are led by diminutive humanoids -- Silas Darkmoon and Edgar "Samson" Leonhardt, respectively. Another source of information about the Faire can be found at the Goblin Workshop's Darkmoon Faire page. Note that the Goblin Workshop web page consistently has the wrong dates posted for the arrival of the faire. Consult the official World of Warcraft Events Calendar for the accurate date. Description thumb|The Darkmoon Faire The Darkmoon Faire is an event that appears in the game (starting in version 1.6). Starting on the first Friday of each even-numbered month, the Faire sets up in a field in Elwynn Forest (south of Goldshire); on the first Friday of odd-numbered months, it sets up in Mulgore at the base of Thunder Bluff. Setup takes the carnies three days, and the Faire officially starts early that Monday at 4:00 AM server time. Once it is complete, the Faire will remain there for one week. The following month it will appear in the opposite location. Heralds in Ironforge and Orgrimmar will announce the arrival of the Faire. The Faire itself is neutral and can be visited by players of either faction regardless of which location it is at. However on a PvP server, while it is in the other faction's area you will be flagged PvP-enabled, so be cautious. Enemy players will be able to attack you anytime, if you are PvP-enabled. * Many exotic vendors travel with Silas Darkmoon, offering adventurers hard-to-find items from the far corners of Azeroth. * Players can earn tickets by gathering trade goods for Darkmoon Faire's vendors, which can then be turned in for items and special equipment. * Strange sets of cards have been broken up and scattered across Azeroth. Players who are lucky enough to collect a complete set of these cards can turn them in at the faire to receive epic items. * Cheap booze. 'Nuff said. * Enjoy the opportunity to destroy your friends and foes in small, Dwarven made Tonks with special abilities such as Land mine, Flame Thrower, Machine Gun, and Mana Shield ((New as of 1.10)) * Shoot yourself off with the Darkmoon Cannon! (New as of 1.9) (The Darkmoon Faire is inspired by the real-world Renaissance Faires.) Vendors and other NPCs The faire has some vendors and some special NPCs. * Silas Darkmoon (a fancifully dressed gnome), proprietor * Gelvas Grimegate * Sayge (see Sayge's Fortunes) * Professor Thaddeus Paleo * Chronos * Burth Bodyguard of Silas * Flik * Flik's Frog * Jubjub (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) * Kerri Hicks * Lhara * Maxima Blastenheimer * Selina Dourman * Stamp Thunderhorn * Sylannia * Rinling * Yebb Neblegear * Morja (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) Darkmoon Faire Tickets You can earn Darkmoon Faire Tickets by doing repeatable quests. When you have enough tickets, they can be turned in for rewards! You can earn tickets by turning in animal parts and some tradeskill goods. These are repeatable quests, but as your faction with Darkmoon Faire increases, you are no longer able to turn in the lesser ones. *Tickets are soulbound. You cannot trade them. *There are no turn in quests for enchanting, alchemy, herbalism, or tailoring. *As of Patch 1.9, you can turn in the highest level turnin items even if you do not have that profession (Rugged Armor Kits, Thorium Widgets, Dense Grinding Stones). *Repeatable quests become unavailable when you start gaining reputation with Darkmoon Faire Also see: Darkmoon Faire Tickets, for a full list of turn-ins and rewards. Darkmoon Cards Darkmoon Cards are collectible sets of cards. When all eight cards in a set are collected, they form a complete deck, which may be returned to The Darkmoon Faire for an epic trinket. Before the release of the Burning Crusade there were four decks: Warlords, Beasts, Elementals and Portals. The Burning Crusade adds another four decks: Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings. * Warlords Deck → Darkmoon Card: Heroism - Equip: Sometimes heals bearer of 120 to 180 damage when damaging an enemy in melee. * Beasts Deck → Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon - Equip: 2% chance on a successful spellcast to allow 100% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting for 15 sec. * Elementals Deck → Darkmoon Card: Maelstrom - Equip: Chance to strike your melee target with lightning for 200 to 300 Nature damage. * Portals Deck → Darkmoon Card: Twisting Nether - Gives the wearer a 10% chance of being able to resurrect with 20% health and mana. * Storms Deck → Darkmoon Card: Vengeance - You have a 10% chance when hit by an attack or harmful spell to deal 95 to 115 holy damage to your attacker. * Furies Deck → Darkmoon Card: Wrath - Each time one of your direct damage attacks does not critically strike, you gain 17 critical strike rating and 17 spell critical strike rating for the next 10 sec. This effect is consumed when you deal a critical strike. (Stacks up to 20 times) * Blessings Deck → Darkmoon Card: Crusade - Each time you deal melee damage to an opponent, you gain 6 attack power for the next 10 seconds, stacking up to 20 times. Each time you land a harmful spell on an opponent, you gain 8 spell damage for the next 10 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. * Lunacy Deck → Darkmoon Card: Madness - Each time you land a killing blow on an enemy, you gain the Power of Madness. Neither the individual cards nor the decks are bind on pickup, and a character of any level can create a Deck. The trinkets you get from turning in a deck is, however, bind on pickup, and has a 60 level requirement for the pre-BC decks and a 70 level requirement for the BC ones. The cards themselves drop from high level mobs of different zones. The Two, Three and Four of each deck drop from various humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The Five, Six, Seven and Eight of each deck only drop from elite humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The cards from the Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings drop from Outland mobs. The Aces only drop from specific bosses: * Ace of Furies - Warchief Kargath Bladefist * Ace of Lunacy - Quagmirran, Murmur(non heroic) * Ace of Warlords - King Gordok, Dire Maul North * Ace of Beasts - The Beast, Upper Blackrock Spire * Ace of Portals - Darkmaster Gandling, Scholomance * Ace of Elementals - Various Elemental Bosses: Lord Incendius, BRD; Hydrospawn, Dire Maul East; The Windreaver, Silithus; Baron Charr, Un'Goro Crater; Princess Tempestria, Winterspring; Avalancion, Azshara (Last four only present during Elemental Invasions) * See Also: Darkmoon Cards Darkmoon Buffs If you go to the fortune seeking Gnoll, Sayge, he will tell you your fortune by giving you a strong buff and a small note. You can receive a new buff only after at least two hours and if your buff has run out. The buff he gives you depends on what you answer to his questions. Here is the Guide to Answering Sayge. Tips and Links * Are you a Night Elf that would like to see the Faire, but you have no idea where Elwynn Forest is, let alone how to get there? See "Travel from Darnassus to Ironforge or Stormwind" on the Travel Guide page! (or here) * Note: Due to a typo on Goblin Workshop, most pages on the internet refer to the first blacksmithing turn-in as "Coarse Weight Stone".... * Note: There are no Wolves in the Badlands unless one comes along with a Hunter but the Coyotes of various types drop the tails. * At higher levels, one of the more common drops to farm to get Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets is Glowing Scorpid Blood. This has an approximately 25% drop rate from the various Stonelash Scorpids in Silithus (which translates to ca. 2,400 kills for 600 Glowing Scorpid Blood), as well as from Scorpids in Blasted Lands and Burning Steppes. You can turn in 10 Glowing Scorpid Blood for 20 Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets, so with a bit of effort and time you can get enough to obtain the prizes you want. See also: * Darkmoon Faire Guide (Goblin Workshop) (Note: Faire dates are not accurate on this site.) * Darkmoon Faire Guide at Book of Warcraft * World of Warcraft Events Calendar for the accurate date of the Faire's arrival Category:Events Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Factions